Rainbow Factory
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: Inspired by both the original MLP FiM fanfiction "Rainbow Factory" and the song for it. This is only based off of it, I mean no ownership rights. The fanfiction and song "Rainbow Factory" belongs to it's original owners, not me. I did this for fun and nothing else. You don't need to be a fan of MLP to read this. *I don't own anything! Sonic and co. Belong to SEGA, not me!*


_**"Sonic, where are you taking me?" Tails asked, trying to loosen the tight grip his adopted brother had on him.  
"Trust me Tails-" The hedgehog's voice wasn't what Tails had remembered it to be. It usually sounded warm and caring, happy and upbeat. When Sonic had spoke, his tone was darker. Colder. Heartless, even. "-it'll be a sight you'll remember for ages."**_

"I-if you say so..but could you let go of me? I can keep up with you!" Tails tugged at his arm, and swallowed hard when cold green eyes stared into his soul, glaring.

What had happened to him?

"We're almost there. Now come on."

-_****_

A couple minutes later, Tails had noticed his surroundings had gotten darker. Light faded away. A sense of despair came over him for an unknown reason.

He looked back at Sonic, who was staring at a rusty, metal door.

The hedgehog pushed it open, and smelled a sicking aroma.

Decaying blood was all over the room. Discarded bodies lay in a large tub, waiting to be taken away.

Shocked, Tails looked back at Sonic, who was suddenly covered in the red liquid.

And Sonic grinned.  
  
XXX

"WAH!" Tails sat up in bed, panting.

'_That was the third time I've had that dream...no, nightmare. But what does it mean?_'

Shuddering, Tails took a deep breath through his nose...and almost vomited. He could still smell the blood. But wasn't that only in his dream?

The kitsune got up out of bed, and walked to the ascent bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he took deep breaths. The disgusting, metallic scent was gone.

Drying his muzzle, twin-tails stepped out of the bathroom, passed the bedroom and ventured into the hallway. Taking small, quiet steps as to not wake up Sonic who was sleeping in the room two doors down.

Or so he thought.

Big, fluffy fox ears picked up noise- noise that shouldn't be there at the unholy hours of the morning.

Ducking into a closet, light blue eyes saw a tired wet hedgehog walk into his room.

As soon as the door went _click,_ Tails silently scrambled out of his hiding place, and felt warm steam flow out of the hallway bathroom door.

_'What the heck was Sonic doing, taking a shower at 3:30AM in the morning?'_

Tails put the thoughts into account. Sonic _had_ been acting weird lately, such as going out 'for a short run' and not coming back until late. Also, Tails had noticed a major attitude change in Sonic. And it was towards the negatives.

_-Flashback-_

"Hey! Sonic! Do you know where Tails is? I need to borrow his Chaos-Signature tracker so I can find a Chaos Emerald! It's important!" Silver ran up to the blue hedgehog, who was leaning against the garage wall.

"Does it look like I know?" Sonic growled, glaring at the younger one.

"Whoa, have you and Shadow switched minds?" Silver stepped back, not expecting this kind of behavior in the other.

Little did they both know, Tails had saw the entire scene.

-End Flashback-

Tails had thought it had been a moodswing, or maybe his brother had a bad day. But Sonic had been showing more aggression ever since, little by little.

Something was happening to Sonic, but he didn't know what.

XXX

Later in the day, Tails had mustered up the courage to ask Sonic what was going on.

Sonic was up on the roof, staring at the clouds, almost in a hypnotic state.

"Sonic!"

The said hedgehog looked down, and motioned his little brother to come join him, which he did.

Setting himself down on the shingles, Tails fussed with his namesakes.

"What's up, bro? Is something bothering you?"

_It's like he just read my mind._

"Yeah, uh..."  
"What? Is it about Eggman?"  
"Well, no.."  
"What, then?"

The two mobians looked at eachother, and Sonic broke away, turning his head. "Oh..."

"What?" Tails asked, now even more confused.

"You want to know where I go when I run off and don't come back until late, right?"

_Check that, he just did._

"K-kinda...I mean.." Tails stuttered, almost afraid of asking the question for some odd reason. The roof shingles were now fascinating, not wanting to look at Sonic.

"It's okay Tails. I can show you, but you have to keep it a secret..." Sonic looked back up at him, and lifted up Tails' head by his chin, making their eyes meet again.

And Tails shuddered.

Because when Sonic had done that, he grinned.

He had grinned just like the pycho Sonic in his nightmares, minus the blood, but the gory substance danced across the peach muzzle in his mind's eye.

"So, wanna see?"  
"...O-okay.."

XXX

Later, after the sun had set and the moonlight lit the way, Sonic had brought Tails to his nightly destination.

It was a large, plain, building.

"This..this is it?" Tails looked at the big, iron doors. He thought it would be somewhere...more inviting. But at least they were shiny.

"Yep." Sonic sighed happily, as if he were waiting for something exciting to happen.

"What do you do here?" White tipped tails swished in the cool night breeze.

Sonic hesitated. "Well- it's kinda hard to explain..._what if I show you?_"

Tails didn't like the tone of voice that last part had been said in. He didn't know why. It gave him a feeling- a bad one.

Ignoring the uneasy look on the kitsune's face, Sonic pushed open the doors, and a burst of thick, musky air brushed through both mobains' fur, one smiling and one cringing.

"You see Tails," Sonic dragged the fox in, the large doors closing with a 'BAM' behind them, "I come here because I have a special job here- one that not many people get."

Grabbing Tails by the wrist, Sonic continued, "I get to make sights people never forget- ever."

"You mean you're an artist?" Tails blurted out, frantically taking in the dreary scenery.

"You could say. But no." Sonic shook his head as the sound of pistons filled the room, and the sight of Tails' confused face. He brought him to a conveyer belt, where misty colorful liquid poured out upon it in horizontal lines. _Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Inigo._

"I go here, to make these." Sonic pointed at the colors on the belt, and Tails tilted his head.

"You make rainbows?"  
"Yep."

There was a silence.

Tails was awestuck, staring at the colors until his daydream state was broken by movement. Sonic had dipped his gloved hand in the section of red, and taken it out, watching the glowing neon liquid run down his arm, almost giving it a bloody effect.

"But- aren't rainbows made out of water and light mixing-"

"No, Tails. That's what they want you to think." Sonic interrupted, shaking the substance off his arm in a violent but quick move.

"What?" The fox looked back, more questions clouding his mind. He had done the science- rainbows were made out of the light hitting the water, creating the colors.

"Some rainbows are made that way. _Some._ But these- _these_ are the real deal. Don't you notice the more vibrant color?"

It was true, _these were_ brighter.

"Well, yeah, but how do you get them this bright?" Tails felt his arm being gripped again, and looked to see an even bigger grin on Sonic's face.

"I've been waiting for that question _all day._"

XXX

Gray walls were a blur at the pace Sonic was dragging his little brother.

"Sonic, where are you taking me?" Tails said, but then widened his eyes at the phrase he just said.

"Tails, just trust me on this."

This was happening too fast. Deja Vu was ringing in Tails' ears, and the situation was only getting worse.

His nightmare was becoming reality.

"Let go of me! Sonic! Please!" He begged, but the grip on his arm only tightened.

They had reached the rusted metal doors, and Sonic pushed them open. The scent of blood whooshed through, making Tails' eyes water.

It was there. The blood covered room, but there was a machine he hadn't noticed before. It was rusted, and was making noises- some that Tails was sure to be crushing and stamping noises.

"You see Tails- this is how rainbows are made." Sonic said, and grabbed his brother, and shoved him into the machine's entrance conveyer belt, with rollers that had deadly sharp spikes were the first signs of pain.

Tails was sucked in by something, and clawed the belt, with one last will to live.

Dead, emotionless emerald eyes watched him as the pain hit, the lower half of Tails' body was being crushed.

Everything started to go black, but before Tails went, he was sure he heard Sonic say something.

"...with love."

The machine took Tails' dead body in, and Sonic watched as a rainbow came out the other end.

One drop of warm, salty water hit the floor next to a blood soiled red and white sneaker.

It was the brightest color of yellow ever in history.

And Sonic was the only one there to see it.


End file.
